


HashtagDateRuim

by kalinebogard



Series: Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Kiba marca encontro com alguém que conheceu na Internet. Seu instinto alerta para o perigo desde o começo da noite. Porém, é como diz o velho ditado: se está em um restaurante chique é melhor aproveitar!Mas esse velho ditado foi o próprio Kiba quem inventou!





	HashtagDateRuim

A intuição de Kiba era uma das armas mais afiadas que ele tinha. Quando dava atenção aos avisos silenciosos, escapava de boas enrascadas.

Por outro lado, aqueles traços arrogantes de quem tem um rei na barriga o metiam no dobro de confusão.

Pois naquela noite especial essas duas características entraram em conflito. A intuição avisou do perigo, mas os olhos desfilaram pela elegância do lugar e ele se deixou levar.

Estava em um encontro às cegas com alguém da internet, indo conhecer o rapaz que entrava no restaurante ao seu lado, falando sem parar, gabando-se com tantas lorotas que Kiba nem prestava atenção.

Kabuto era o nome do rapaz.

Ele devia ser pouca coisa mais velho, tinha aparência jovial e inteligente, falava bem. Apesar disso, não conquistou a simpatia de Kiba. Assim que se conheceram no local combinado, o garoto sentiu que não havia chance de nascer nada entre eles. Nem mesmo amizade.

Mas encontro é encontro e qualquer desculpa para encher a barriga seria sempre bem vinda.

Com isso em mente subiu na garupa da moto e seguiu com ele até o elegante restaurante.

Elegante era uma palavra modesta para descrever o ambiente. Eles estavam em um dos lugares mais chiques que Kiba jamais pisou em toda a sua vida. Ficava na cobertura do prédio, logo acima do quadragésimo andar.

Foram recebidos por um Maitre refinado, de feições aristocráticas, que não demonstrou reação nenhuma pelos trajes informais que os dois clientes vestiam. Ele comprovou a reserva prévia feita por Kabuto, então cumpriu seu dever e os encaminhou para a mesa de direito, logo elegendo um bom garçom para servi-los durante a refeição.

— Caralho, Kabuto! Esse lugar é fora de escala.

— Adoro ter meus encontros aqui, mas não é fácil conseguir reserva. Por isso venho poucas vezes — ele gabou-se, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

— Aposto que a comida é uma delícia — Kiba vibrou em antecipação, que logo desapareceu quando passou os olhos no cardápio — Porra, cara! Não consigo nem falar o nome desses pratos! Acho que isso está totalmente fora do meu orçamento.

Ficou preocupado. Sempre que ia conhecer alguém, Kiba gostava de dividir as despesas meio-a-meio, de forma justa. Era um simples estudante universitário, que tinha um emprego de meio período e ainda contava com apoio financeiro da mãe e da irmã mais velha pra dar conta das despesas.

— Não se preocupe! — Kabuto sorriu largo, tranquilizador — Não precisa pagar metade, relaxa.

— Mas…

— Eu que te convidei pra vir aqui, não foi?

— Foi, mas…

— Porque não me conta mais sobre você? O que faz? Quero conhecer a pessoa por trás do nick. E, confie em mim, eu escolho os pratos por nós dois.

Kiba hesitou um pouco, mas o sorriso de Kabuto era tão seguro e simpático, que o convenceu.

— Tudo bem!

— Vamos lá, Bad Wolff. Quero ouvir sobre você.

Aquele era o nick que Kiba usava na rede social de encontros. Era algo voltado para a comunidade LGBT, onde Kiba conheceu pessoas legais, inclusive seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, com quem deu uns amassos no começo, cujo lance, logo compreenderam, nunca seria nada mais do que amizade profunda.

A rede social serviu para diminuir um pouco a sensação de solidão que o acometia, vivendo sozinho na capital do país.

Kiba era garoto do interior, criado debaixo das asas da mãe e da proteção da irmã mais velha. Ele veio para Tokyo no começo daquele ano letivo, graças à bolsa de estudos que ganhou como campeão de judô nos três intercolegiais do qual participou. Decidido, mudou-se e deu inicio a vida nova!

— Você tem coragem — Kabuto admitiu, ouvindo o relato empolgado — Eu sei que morar e um lugar como esse é dureza. E eu nasci aqui.

— Ainda estou me adaptando. Ah, e vou começar um estágio na semana que vem, as coisas estão avançando bem — principalmente porque o salário seria melhor.

— Então vamos brindar ao seu estágio e ao sucesso!

Kabuto fez um gesto para o garçom. Logo pediu champanhe. Quando a garrafa e as taças chegaram, ele finalmente pediu a refeição. Falou a entrada, o prato principal e acompanhamentos com a primazia de quem está acostumado. Impressionou Kiba pela naturalidade com que Kabuto pronunciava os nomes estrangeiros, possivelmente francês.

Quando o garçom se afastou, Kabuto estendeu uma taça com o líquido rose borbulhante na direção de Kiba, que aceitou a oferta feliz e ficou bem quietinho sobre não ter idade legal para beber ainda.

— Kanpai.

— Kanpai — Kiba deu um longo gole no champanhe, que desceu fazendo cócegas na garganta e relaxando. Era de sabor refinado delicioso. Estava bem a vontade, ainda que não vestido elegantemente como os outros clientes. Ninguém prestava atenção neles, mas Kiba não se importava com essas coisas, ou não se preocupava em ser discreto ou não chamar atenção demais.

— Liquor Goldy é um nick diferente. Seu perfil não revela muito sobre você — Kiba suspirou ao tomar a segunda taça.

— Faz parte do meu esquema — o rapaz sorriu — Despertar a curiosidade e fazer as pessoas se interessarem por mim.

— Comigo funcionou — Kiba fez uma careta. Poucas palavras e pouca informação chamaram sua atenção, parecia tão misterioso! Além disso, Naruto voltou a se pegar com um ex com quem vivia brigando, Kiba passou a se sentir mais solitário ainda.

— Fica minha recomendação: não revele muito sobre você, a internet é a camuflagem perfeita para pessoas perigosas.

Kiba sabia muito bem disso. Se Tsume soubesse que andava indo conhecer pessoas da internet, era bem capaz dela arrancar suas duas orelhas e fazê-lo engolir. Apesar disso deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

— Sou campeão colegial de judô. E já estou entre os titulares na faculdade. Não é como se eu fosse indefeso. Ninguém vai roubar meu rim.

— Impressionante — Kabuto concordou que alguma defesa o garoto tinha. Preferiu não entrar em detalhes sobre a infinidade de golpes que existia e fazia vítimas sem usar de violência. Não era pai daquele garoto, cada um era responsável por suas ações.

A comida chegou e foi servida. A aparência não era lá muito apetitosa… não parecia ter sustância.

Foi um grande equívoco. O sabor era refinado, agradável. Os ingredientes misturam e combinavam bem, manipulados por um mestre culinário. A refeição estava deliciosa.

— Por isso gosto tanto daqui — Kabuto afirmou ao pedir a sobremesa.

Kiba assentiu, muito ocupado em terminar sua parte, que repetia pela terceira ou quarta vez. Teve certo preconceito com a culinária estrangeira, agora se arrependia por ter se precipitado, pois o sabor excelente era inquestionável. Além disso, a companhia de Kabuto foi mais agradável do que esperava (culpa da bebida, talvez?). O rapaz conversava sobre diversos assuntos e exibia sempre um sorriso nos lábios. Com certeza não teriam nenhuma relação amorosa, porque a química era zero. Mas naquela altura Kiba já sentia que podiam ser amigos.

— Se me dá licença por um segundo, preciso ir ao toalete — Kabuto pediu enquanto limpava os lábios com um guardanapo.

— Hn — foi a resposta que Kiba deu, os olhos gulosos já fixados na sobremesa elaborada com bolo, sorvete e creme de chocolate com morangos. Aquilo parecia mais do delicioso ao quadrado!

—--

Aburame Shino era uma figura misteriosa. Um homem de alta posição social, com uma carreira de sucesso nos negócios. Era o tipo que evitava reuniões sociais, exceto as que visavam tratar de negócios. Além dessas, evitava qualquer contato desnecessário com as pessoas. Era sua defesa natural, pois seu jeito reservado costumava causar estranheza em quem não o conhecia, e fazia as pessoas o tratarem com preconceito. Aprendeu na adolescência que evitar se envolver demais com as pessoas era uma forma de proteger os próprios sentimentos. Ano após ano reforçou os hábitos introspectivos, ganhou fama de recluso e antissocial no meio dos negócios, e nada fez para mudar a imagem que tinham de si. Pelo contrário, o costume de usar roupas que o cobriam quase por completo, aliado aos óculos e outros acessórios em suas vestimentas contribuíam para reforçar a imagem de esquisitão.

Em via de regra, ao acabar o dia na empresa, voltava para casa, onde vivia sozinho, um bom prédio em Roppongi, um dos bairros mais caros de Tokyo, mas essa era a única ostentação a que se dava o luxo. Seu apartamento era um dos mais modestos, quase simples na verdade. Shino preparava as próprias refeições, gostava de comida caseira. Também era responsável por manter o lar limpo e organizado. Sua origem humilde ensinou disciplina e valores, assim como os ensinamentos de seu pai. Com esforço e a inteligência refinada, Shino chegou longe e construiu a própria fortuna. Orgulhava-se secretamente de poder retribuir tudo que seu pai lhe fez, criando-o sozinho após a morte da esposa. Atualmente, Shibi viajava o mundo, graças a mesada que o filho enviava.

Em resumo Shino era um homem caseiro.

Que naquela noite, por algum motivo, sentiu vontade de fugir à rotina. Sim, ele estava inquieto em casa, aproveitando a noite de sexta-feira, quando sentiu vontade de sair de casa e ir aproveitar um pouco a vida noturna do bairro.

Roppongi era um dos cartões postais de Minato, atraia milhares de pessoas tanto do próprio Japão quanto turista de vários lugares do mundo. Era um distrito pontilhado de luzes e sons, cuja exuberância não incomodava Shino, apesar de ele pouco aproveitar.

Naquela noite rendeu-se a um impulso que não era familiar e foi até um dos restaurantes preferidos. O lugar era concorrido, vivia lotado. Embora conseguir uma vaga não fosse um problema. Shino aprendeu que dinheiro era a chave mestra do mundo, sendo rico e conhecido conseguia vaga em qualquer lugar que chegasse. E não foi diferente ali: não tinha reserva, mas tão logo colocou os pés no restaurante, foi cercado pelo Maitrê chefe e conduzido a uma excelente mesa, no canto discreto onde podia observar sem ser observado, lugar cativo que seu pai escolhia quando ainda morava com Shino e o filho passou a ganhar dinheiro suficiente para bancar luxos e não somente garantir a sobrevivência da família.

E a noite seguia típica, fez seu pedido. Priorizava pratos com somente legumes e vegetais, era vegetariano há muitos anos. Pulou os aperitivos e a entrada, foi direto para o prato principal, sopa francesa acompanhada de queijos, saladas e vinho branco seco.

Degustava calmamente a saborosa refeição quando notou uma movimentação estranha mais ao canto do salão.

Dois seguranças que conduziam um garoto para fora do local. Tudo acontecia de forma discreta, quase ninguém pareceu dar atenção, exceto Shino, exímio observador e leitor de ambientes. Ficou impressionado pela expressão de desespero do rapaz desconhecido, que mesmo na distância ia nitidamente apavorado.

— O que aconteceu? — a curiosidade falou mais alto. Acabou perguntando para o garçom que o servia durante aquela noite.

O homem limpou a garganta dando a impressão de estar consternado.

— Peço perdão pelo incomodo, Aburame-sama. É apenas um golpista que tentou nos enganar.

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas. Os olhos por trás das lentes procuraram o garoto conduzido com firmeza em direção à porta que levava a área dos funcionários.

— Golpista? — indagou surpreso. Que tipo de golpe se aplica em um restaurante cinco estrelas com culinária francesa?

— Não quis pagar a conta — informou envergonhado, desacostumado a esse tipo de coisa nos anos em que trabalhava com a elite de Tokyo.

Shino sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Traga-o aqui — decidiu em um rompante do qual não lhe era típico.

— Aburame-sama?

— Eu pedi para trazê-lo aqui — repetiu e não deu mais detalhes.

— Como desejar, Aburame-sama.

E se retirou para cumprir a ordem.

Shino apenas observou. A história não fez sentido algum. Qual a lógica em entrar em um restaurante socialite e tentar aplicar algum tipo de golpe? Talvez o preço dos pratos estivesse acima do esperado, o menu não trazia valores, pois nenhum dos frequentadores era do tipo que se preocupava com o total da conta. Pelo contrário, a maioria adorava ostentar algumas dezenas de milhares de ienes gastas em pratos ínfimos, pagando mais o renome do que o consumo em si.

E, se fosse o caso, seria triste pensar que o pobre garoto passava algum tipo de humilhação apenas por ousar fazer a refeição em um lugar que atendia clientes com elevados padrões de consumo monetário.

Aguardou degustando um pouco do vinho branco, até que o garçom voltou acompanhado do garoto desconhecido. Notou de imediato que era alguém de idade universitária. E não parecia nada com um golpista, pois os olhos arregalados na face muito pálida pareciam apavorados e perdidos, aquele garoto se meteu em alguma confusão sem que fosse planejado.

— Aqui está, Aburame-sama. Tem certeza?

— Absoluta — Shino respondeu depressa, penalizado com o estado do pobre jovem — Coloque a conta dele junto com a minha, eu me responsabilizarei por isso.

O garçom reverenciou de leve e puxou a cadeira para que o garoto se sentasse, coisa que fez depois de perder alguns segundos confuso, tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos e terríveis minutos.

— Certamente, Aburame-sama.

— Traga um pouco de água para ajudá-lo a se acalmar.

O garçom acatou a ordem e foi obedecê-la rapidamente. O desconhecido olhava para Shino, sem saber o que esperar da situação. Acabou de ouvir que as despesas seriam pagas, por se incorporar na conta daquele homem, mas, ainda assim, sua tensão parecia longe de acabar.

— Como se chama? — Shino perguntou diante do clima que começou a pesar.

— Kiba, meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba, senhor — a voz quase falhou, porém veio apenas um pouco tremida.

— Não precisa me chamar de senhor. Conte-me o que aconteceu.

Nesse momento o garçom voltou com a água e colocou-a a frente de Kiba, afastando-se silencioso. Kiba pegou a taça e bebeu todo o líquido de um único gole. Shino notou como a mão tremia.

— Eu sabia que ia dar ruim — falou para ninguém em especial — Minha intuição apitou desde o primeiro segundo, mas não. O bestão aqui tinha que pensar com a barriga ao invés de usar o cérebro — lamentou-se.

— Não compreendo.

A palidez acentuada começou a desaparecer, devolvendo ao rosto juvenil o tom trigueiro característico, conquanto os olhos continuassem arregalados, demonstrando uma mistura surpreendente de medo e raiva.

— O filho da puta disse que ia ao banheiro e deu no pé! Deu no pé! — exclamou inconformado. A raiva dando nova injeção de adrenalina.

Nunca se esqueceria da demora de Kabuto em voltar do banheiro, como a espera se tornou angústia ao perceber que era tempo demais. Então veio a preocupação, nem mesmo Kiba era tão lento a ponto de não entender o golpe. Terminada a refeição, Kabuto não voltaria. Comeu do bom e do melhor, repetiu várias vezes e pediu a sobremesa. Tudo de um restaurante que não poderia pagar normalmente!

E se aproveitou a inocência de Kiba ao fingir que ia ao banheiro para simplesmente abandoná-lo no local. Ainda teve a cara e pau de informar ao Maitrê que Inuzuka Kiba arcaria com as despesas sozinho, fato que não era incomum em encontros realizados por ali. Pois bem, com o final da sobremesa e Kiba enrolando ao esperar a volta de Kabuto, os funcionários logo deduziram que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Kiba aceitou seu papel de trouxa e pediu a conta. Suava frio ao fazer isso, mas quase desmaiou ao receber a comanda.

— Era um encontro — confessou para Shino, porque estava com aquilo entalado no peito. Sufocaria se não compartilhasse — Eu disse que não ia conseguir bancar uma refeição aqui, mas ele me disse pra não me preocupar e eu cai feito um patinho. Kabuto caiu fora e me deixou aqui com uma conta que nem se eu trabalhar um ano vou conseguir pagar!

A raiva que sentia era grande, mas não se comparava com a sensação de humilhação. Ser enganado e feito de bobo, depois descartado daquele jeito. Além disso, os funcionários agiram com discrição apenas para preservar a reputação do local, porém quando viram que Kiba não pretendia pagar a conta, o trataram com rispidez, foram rudes a ponto de segurá-lo pelo braço com medo de que tentasse fugir. Queriam levá-lo a gerencia para resolver a situação desagradável. E Kiba tinha pensamentos péssimos sobre o que isso significava.

E então… numa reviravolta ainda mais inesperada, foi levado até a mesa daquele homem, um sujeito esquisito a quem nunca tinha visto antes, que resolveu bancar o bom samaritano e salvá-lo da enrascada. Sentiu-se grato, porém um pouco receoso.

— Obrigado… — foi dizendo — Não sei porque fez isso, mas não vou ter condições de pagar de volta tão já. Se me deixar pagar aos poucos…

— Não — Shino cortou — Não fiz isso esperando qualquer tipo de retribuição. O valor não vai me fazer diferença alguma.

A afirmativa veio com intenção tão somente de acalmar as preocupações de Kiba. O garoto sentiu isso no tom despretensioso. O que não impediu de se sentir diminuído, esmagado. Foi humilhado por uma quantia astronômica para seus padrões, algo que no orçamento daquele desconhecido “não fazia diferença nenhuma”. Que mundo era aquele?

— Creio firmemente que ninguém deve ser ofendido, somos seres racionais e podemos lidar com as situações sem recorrer a meios vexatórios. Sou mais convicto se a questão envolver dinheiro e questões capitalistas. Por isso tive que intervir — ali estava mais um dos ensinamentos de Shibi. O homem passou valores inquestionáveis para Shino, entre eles entender que dinheiro não era tudo na vida.

Claro, ele se dedicou, se esforçou, usou a inteligência para ser bem sucedido e colher muitos frutos. Numa sociedade monetária como a que viviam, “bons frutos” resumia-se a dinheiro, era impossível não convergir para resultados em que a conta corrente Aburame só aumentava. Sua empresa apostava alto em tecnologias aliadas a recuperação de áreas naturais, os nanodroids em formato de abelha revolucionaram o mundo dos negócios e atraíram olhares ao redor do globo. Dinheiro entrava como água e Shino aplicava bem, com segurança e parcimônia. Construiu uma ONG para ajudar pessoas. Mas não entendia a empatia apenas como grandes passos como aqueles. Se podia ajudar alguém que estava ali, diante de seus olhos, o faria sem hesitar!

— Obrigado — Kiba repetiu, desviando os olhos. Não podia saber o que ia pela mente do homem, por isso o sentimento de diminuição não desaparecia.

— Pensando bem, você pode me retribuir isso sim.

— Eu… como…? — ainda não teve coragem de mirar de volta.

— Tome cuidado com seus próximos encontros. Tente não se envolver em confusão de novo, seja prudente. Siga meu conselho e a dívida estará paga.

Só então Kiba o encarou, surpreso com o pedido. Talvez nem devesse estar. Só porque Kabuto fez aquela maldade consigo, aproveitando de sua ingenuidade, não significava que as pessoas eram todas assim. Ainda havia bondade no mundo e ele acabou de esbarrar em alguém gentil. Parecia coisa de contos de fadas, nem podia acreditar na loucura que foi sua noite!

— Obrigado! — sorriu largo, com alívio e sinceridade pela primeira vez desde que se sentou naquela mesa — Isso eu posso fazer! Nunca mais vou ter nenhum encontro em lugares chiques que não caibam em meu orçamento, juro.

Shino pensou em explicar que seu pedido era muito mais amplo do que aquilo, quis dizer que o garoto devia ter muito cuidado com esses tipos de encontros, que camuflavam intenções terríveis do qual as vítimas nem desconfiavam. Quis fazer um sermão sobre ser confiado demais e o preço alto que custava uma ação inocente.

Todas as palavras sumiram de sua mente diante da beleza do sorriso que recebeu. Tão espontâneo e feliz… como se tivesse dado um presente de valor incalculável para o jovem encrencado. Foi incapaz de pronunciar o que quer que fosse, confuso com o coração que disparou no peito, batendo veloz e pesado.

— Posso ir embora? Passei tanto nervoso que só quero chegar em casa logo — Kiba pediu quando o silêncio se prolongou.

Aburame Shino quase disse “não”. Quase pediu para que ele ficasse e dividisse a refeição consigo, mas a confissão infantil o fez mudar de ideia.

— Consegue voltar para casa ou precisa de condução?

Claramente o garoto não morava no bairro ou por perto de Roppongi.

— Não! Sei onde fica a estação. Chego rápido por lá. Muito obrigado, cara. Você salvou mais do que o meu pescoço! Se envolvesse a polícia… nem sei o que ia fazer! — foi se levantando — Você foi muito legal! Espero que o carma te devolva isso em dobro!

E partiu depressa, feliz por poder sair pela porta da frente ao invés de arrastado pela área da gerencia, como temeu minutos atrás que aconteceria. Ainda tinha a sensação de pânico e injustiça o envolvendo enquanto a mão firme do segurança o prendia pelo braço, um ato que deixaria marcas na pele. Kiba entendia que o restaurante não era culpado por nada, do ponto de vista deles realmente tentou dar um golpe. Mas ele também era inocente. Jamais teria aceitado ir comer ali sem a certeza de poder pagar. Decidiu algo pela voz do estomago ao invés da mente, se iludiu com o papo simpático de Kabuto. E pagou o preço.

Ao sair do alto edifício, parou de supetão na calçada, obrigando os transeuntes a desviarem do caminho para não colidir. Deu-se conta de que nem perguntou o nome do seu salvador anônimo! Que vacilo! Mas não era como se fosse encontrar com ele de novo…

Lançou um breve olhar para trás, admirando o prédio, feliz com a sensação de liberdade. Ainda meio impregnado pela lição dura que aprendeu.

Nunca mais.

Nunca mais colocaria os pés naquele lugar.

E aquela, é claro, foi uma decisão que não poderia cumprir.

—--

Kiba passou o sábado e o domingo todo se recuperando do susto, contando a aventura para seu melhor amigo Naruto. Eles dividiram algumas latinhas de cerveja na pequena quitinete em que Kiba morava. O amigo gritou juras de vingança contra Kabuto. Mas o perfil que ele usava na rede social de encontrou havia sido deletado. Seria difícil encontrar com ele de novo, sem alguém expert no assunto.

E Kiba não era do tipo rancoroso. Ele lidava com os golpes da vida de um jeito aprendido com a mãe: totalmente um jeito Inuzuka de ser. Desviava de alguns obstáculos, levava rasteira de outros, se erguia e seguia em frente. Sempre. Com a energia vibrante de quem se alegra pelas pequenas coisas e está feliz com o que alcança aos poucos.

Por isso, na segunda-feira, prometeu Kiba prometeu a si mesmo que largaria o desagradável encontro no passado e iria mais devagar com as paqueras (sobretudo as virtuais). Focaria na faculdade. E no novo estágio prestes a começar.

Era seu pensamento ao parar na portaria do complexo em cumpriria as horas obrigatórias da faculdade. Olhou no papelzinho em suas mãos, ainda incrédulo que conseguiu realmente a vaga em um lugar tão promissor, na vanguarda da tecnologia.

“Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl”, local em que muitos desejavam estagiar, mas poucos tinham o perfil adequado para conseguir.

Claro que o perfil de Kiba era adequado para qualquer lugar de sucesso. Foi com o pensamento arrogante em mente e a nova postura que guardou o cartão de contato no bolso e se anunciou na portaria. Pronto para mudar sua vida por completo.

Ele só não fazia ideia do quanto!


End file.
